villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Hybrid Army
The Dark Hybrid Army (Avatar-Demons), is and evil organization of psychopaths, hybrids, professional fighters, and trained killers (similar to the League of Assassins from DC Comics) with special abilities. They follow their founder and leader, Lord Valkor, his second-in-command, Rhonda, and their field commander, Kruger. They are the antagonists of a planned novel series The Dark Wars of the North. They often wear black cloaks, and wear dark armor to resemble evil. They are the most dangerous types of species that fight humanoid and Samauri avatars in the series. History The Dark Hybrid Army (Avatar-Demons) was founded by Lord Valkor, the son of the demon, Legion, who was killed by Alfred Balthazar before the Avatar-Demons (Dark Hybrids) existed. The time which however is unknown. They were created to be "the most dangerous species on the planet". Two of the most dangerous Demonoid Avatars (Dark Hybrids) were Rhonda and Kruger. Rhonda is Valkor's second-in-command because she is very dangerous and ruthless, and she's killed many humanoid avatars in many battles. Kruger is the co-leader of the Dark Hybrid Army because he was the greatest student of Valkor when he was very young. Before Legion was killed in a battle, he told his son Valkor (later Lord Valkor) that he will become leader of his demons but after Legion was killed in battle with some of his demon troops, Valkor became angry and as he grew older, he decided to create his own army called the Dark Hybrid Army, an army with a combination of two different species. He created them by transforming humanoid avatars with demonic sorcery, and transformed his father's leftover demon troops with avatar sorcery. Valkor then trained them all by creating the most dangerous type of martial arts, assassination arts (similar to regular martial arts). Then he became the dark lord of Nazar, a giant mountain 120 miles west of Mazgorn, the big home village where humanoid avatars train. For many years Lord Valkor and the Dark Hybrid Army won many battles because they were invincible. They were powerful assassins and dark warriors. They also possess many super talents such as strength, speed, stamina, hearing, reflexes, agility, endurance, invulnerability, immortality, healing factor, power-jumping, wall-climbing, demonic magic/avatar sorcery, and very skilled combat. The have different weapons such as swords, scimitars, ninja daggers, katanas, pollaxes, and warhammers. In the 21st century, after Marcus Craven and Henri Balthazar were murdered by Lord Valkor, the Dark Hybrid Army (with werewolves) went to Mazgorn to kill every humanoid and Samurai avatar including Johnny Craven. At first a lot of humanoid and Samurai avatars were killed, but later most of the Dark Hybrid Army was killed. After Kruger and Rhonda and the entire army is killed along with the werewolves in the Battle of Mazgorn, Lord Valkor fought Johnny and the battle ends when Johnny kills Lord Valkor once and for all by setting him on fire and jumping in the air, punching him so hard in the skull that it shattered in tiny pieces. Then the body of Lord Valkor blew up. This ended the organization of the Dark Hybrid Army once and for all. Members *Lord Valkor founder and leader *Rhonda second-in-command *Kruger co-leader *Donovan *James *Abigor *Marshall *Vincent *Douglas *Kane *Toban *Luther *Serilda *Hecate *Maurice *Darcy *Thana *Victorf Category:Organization Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators